Your Wish is My Command
by RainFall128
Summary: Irunya loves seeing Alfred helpless under her touch. AmeUkr. Human AU. Loving but firm FemDom. Rated M for sexytimes.


_Summary: Irunya loves seeing Alfred helpless under her touch. What makes it better is that he's made himself vulnerable to her of his own free will. Human AU. Gentle but firm FemDom._

_Genre: Romance_

_Pairings: America/Ukraine_

_Rating: M for sex_

* * *

Your Wish is my Command

"Irunya! I'm back!" Alfred called as he entered his own house. Earlier today, his Ukrainian wife asked him to pick a couple things up for her at the store. Since he could never refuse his beloved Irunya, he did it without question. Little did he know that she had a surprise planned for her American husband.

When he didn't hear an answer, he looked and saw a note on the side table next to the couch in the living room.

_Alfred,_

_Thank you for picking up my things. Now, I have a little surprise for you after you follow these instructions. _

_1. Put the things you bought for me away._

_2. Come up to our bedroom and knock on the door._

_Do these and I think you'll like what I have planned._

_Love, Irunya_

Alfred smirked and went to put the things he bought away. All the while, he couldn't help but wonder what Irunya had planned for him.

Once everything was put up, Alfred made his way to the bedroom where he found the door was closed. He put the note in his pocket and knocked on the door.

"You may enter," a female voice answered on the other side. Alfred opened the door and couldn't believe what he saw.

Irunya was leaned up against the bedpost, wearing a lacy black bra and black panties which were decorated with red ribbon. It was the lingerie set Alfred bought her for her birthday and it quickly became her favorite thing to wear to bed. He also noticed an assortment of items on her nightstand but couldn't make out what they were.

"Irunya, what's going on here?" Alfred asked after noticing everything. Irunya strutted towards him and placed one hand on his shoulder and the other on his cheek while looking at him seductively.

"Oh Alfred, you've been nothing but kind to me since we first met. And that kindness has extended into our love life, with you always making sure that I feel good, often at the expense of your own needs. I'd very much like to return the favor," Irunya said with a seductive smile while thickening up her accent, knowing that doing so helped to turn Alfred on.

"Then let's do it!" Alfred exclaimed, rushing to remove his shirt before Irunya grabbed his hands to stop him.

"Before we begin, there are a few rules I need you to accept. First, you are not to speak unless spoken to during this session. However, I will allow you to make the noises you usually make whenever we make love. I love those noises and they are a clear reminder of how good of a job I'm doing. Next, you are to address me as 'mistress'. Finally you are to do everything I tell you and you are to take anything I do to you. Is that clear?" Irunya explained. Alfred nodded in understanding.

"Now, here's my offer: accept my offer and I will make you feel more amazing then you've ever felt before. Refuse my offer, and we'll simply go on with our day. Before you make your decision, here are some things to keep in mind: I will not do anything to intentionally make you feel pain. I know you hate getting hurt and I don't like seeing you hurt in any situation. And if you do accept, keep in mind that you will be entrusting your body and yourself to me," Irunya explained, wanting Alfred to know exactly what they were getting into. Alfred paused for a moment to consider his wife's offer. He'd never seen her like this before and had never been given an offer like this before. He put his hands on Irunya's hips and looked her in the eye to announce his decision.

"I'll do it," Alfred said.

"Are you absolutely sure?" Irunya asked.

"I am, I am completely and totally yours. Take me and do whatever you want to me. You have my complete trust," Alfred answered, hanging his head in submission and holding up his wrists as if she were going to handcuff him.

"All right, to start, remove all of your clothing then lay down on the bed," Irunya instructed as she stood up and leaned against the bedpost. Alfred promptly stripped naked, pulled back the blankets and lied down on the bed, waiting to see what Irunya would do. She walked over to her nightstand and grabbed a pair of handcuffs from it. She closed one of the cuffs around his right wrist, brought both of his hands to the headboard, hooked the chain of the cuffs behind one of the poles in the headboard and attached the other cuff to his left wrist. Alfred looked up at her puzzled.

"First things first, I have to get you ready for what I have planned," Irunya explained before leaning forward and removing his glasses and setting them on his nightstand.

"This way you'll be able to focus more on feeling everything I'm doing to you," Irunya explained as if she could read Alfred's mind, after noticing another confused look. Alfred nodded in understanding. She then leaned over him and kissed him passionately. While he was distracted by the kiss, she reached down and gripped his penis, causing him to gasp into the kiss. She then broke the kiss and smiled gently, enjoying his aroused expression and his moaning.

"You like that, don't you?" Irunya asked in a sweet yet seductive tone, loving the feeling of his penis hardening in her grasp. Alfred didn't respond but instead slightly choked at the question.

Irunya shook her head and tightened her grip. "Don't you?" she repeated firmly.

"Yes," he almost shouted before letting out another loud moan. She smiled sweetly and deviously before pressing a brief kiss to his lips and pulling back.

"Close your eyes and spread your legs for me," Irunya said, while sitting back and smiling cutely. Alfred closed his eyes and spread his legs, wondering what Irunya would do to him next.

"Good boy. Now hold still for me during this next bit," Irunya said as she grabbed a bottle of lubricant from her nightstand and squirted some of the content onto her index, middle and ring fingers. Once she deemed them sufficiently coated, she took her index finger and traced his entrance, earning a shiver and a pleased gasp from him. She smirked and thrust her finger in. She moved her finger about inside him; as if she was she was searching for something.

"What are you doing?" Alfred asked as he scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. Irunya looked up at him and frowned.

"Didn't I tell you not to speak unless spoken to?! Do I need to gag you?" Irunya asked angrily. Alfred shook his head nervously. Irunya's expression then softened up.

"I'm asking you for your trust and for to follow a couple simple rules. In return for that, I can make you feel more amazing then you ever knew you could. Don't you trust me?" Irunya asked.

"I've always trusted you. And I'm sorry I spoke out of turn, mistress. I just wanted to know what you were doing to me," Alfred replied apologetically. Irunya smiled before leaning in and kissing him passionately.

"All is forgiven. Just let me work and I promise you'll feel more amazing then you ever thought possible," Irunya said with a smile she continued her searching before she felt her finger hit something, Alfred's prostate, causing him to cry out in pleasure.

"And it seems I've found what I was looking for," Irunya said with a smirk as she added her middle finger, continuing to rub at that spot. Alfred continued to moan as his mind was flooded with pleasure.

"How are how are you feeling?" Irunya asked after adding her ring finger, moving her ring and index fingers in a scissoring motion while continuing to rub Alfred's prostate with her middle finger.

"I _nng_ feel a-amazing! I've _oh_ ne-never felt _this_ good before, m-mistress," Alfred answered while moaning loudly before it faded away into incoherent moaning.

"You've been a very good boy so far. I think you're ready for the next step," Irunya said with a smirk as she removed her fingers, taking note of Alfred's whimper as she did so. She then grabbed a white, phallic looking object from her nightstand and covered it with the lubricant. She positions it between his legs and gently pushes it inside him until she can only see its switch, smiling as he gasps in a mixture of pain and pleasure.

"You also deserve a reward," Irunya said with a wink as she got up and off the bed. Alfred turned to look as Irunya slowly and sensually stripped herself of her bra and panties. He couldn't help but smile as she folded them neatly and placed them on her vanity table.

"They were a gift from you and they're my favorite set. I have to treat them well," Irunya said with a smile as she noticed Alfred's. She then climbed back onto the bed and positioned herself above him so that her entrance was right over his erect penis. Using one hand to keep her balance and the other to guide Alfred's penis inside her, she slowly lowered herself onto him until he was completely encased inside her, with both of them letting out a loud moan once they were completely connected. Before doing anything else, Irunya reached behind her and hit the switch on the vibrator inside Alfred, turning it up to its highest setting, causing him to moan loudly.

"Do you like it?" Irunya asked with a seductive tone and smile.

"I _unnh_ love it, m-mistress!" Alfred responded before letting out a really loud moan.

"Good, now don't move until I tell you to," Irunya said as she began to move herself up and down on him. Alfred couldn't keep his eyes open, it felt so good. During this, she moves her hands up and starts to play with his nipples, pinching, tweaking and rubbing them, all serving to increase the already intense pleasure he was feeling.

"You can start moving now," said Irunya as she continued thrusting downwards on Alfred. Alfred props his legs up and starts thrusting upwards to meet her, knowing just how to angle his penis so that it would hit her sweet spot with every thrust. Irunya then leaned forward, causing her large breasts to rub against his stomach as she sucked on one of his nipples while playing with the other with her hand, switching between them from time to time. Between the vibrator rubbing against his prostate nonstop, Irunya sucking on and playing with his nipples and the friction between his penis and the walls of her vagina, Alfred's mind and body were flooded with mind-numbing pleasure.

Irunya was also feeling the same mind numbing pleasure. Even though she was taking charge right now, Alfred always knew how to make her feel amazing. She laughed slightly before voicing her thoughts.

"It's funny, even though you're submitting to me, you still manage to make me feel amazing," she said as she looked up and at Alfred in the eye.

"Dominant or submissive, the hero always makes sure to please his lady before himself, mistress," Alfred explained. Irunya giggled but continued moving with him as they worked to bring each other to orgasm. And that moment just kept getting closer.

"Alfred, I'm getting close," Irunya said as she sped up her movement.

"Go right ahead, mistress. I can wait if I need to," Alfred responded, as he sped up to match her. Within seconds, her walls pulsed and tightened, covering Alfred's penis in her fluids. Right after that, he released his semen inside of her, painting her fleshy walls white.

Irunya took a moment to catch her breath before getting off of Alfred. She turned off the vibrator and took it out of him and then grabbed a box of wipes from her nightstand and used one to wipe off any fluid on her hands and in between her legs. She used a couple more to clean off the vibrator and Alfred's now soft penis. She then grabs a small key from her nightstand and unlocks the handcuffs.

"That should feel better," Irunya said as she put the key and the handcuffs back on her nightstand.

"It does, but my wrists feel sore," Alfred answered. Irunya nodded and grabbed a bottle of lotion from her nightstand, squirted a little on both of his wrists and rubbed it in.

"How's that?" Irunya asked as she lied down next to him and pulled up the blankets.

"Much better, thank you," Alfred answered as he turned to her and snuggled into her large, pillowy breasts.

"I think you may have to take charge more often. I really enjoyed it. But could we do it without the handcuffs next time?" Alfred asked.

"Of course we can," Irunya answered with a giggle, "But I can imagine that you're tired now. So get some rest. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Thank you. I love you," Alfred said with a yawn before snuggling into his wife's breasts.

"I love you too," Irunya responded, watching her husband doze off as she wrapped an arm around him and stroked his hair.

* * *

_Feel free to review and tell me your thoughts. Hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
